


Captive Hearts [Podfic]

by aWICKEDgiraffe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aWICKEDgiraffe/pseuds/aWICKEDgiraffe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dramatized podfic for that brilliant Medieval AU Sherlock fanfiction, "Captive Hearts" by Nana_41175.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captive Hearts [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nana_41175](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_41175/gifts).



 

 

 

 

**PODFIC of[CAPTIVE HEARTS](http://archiveofourown.org/works/559844/chapters/999310) by [NANA_41175](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_41175)**

 

This Podfic ONLY covers the opening scene of Chapter Two in the story, where John & Sherlock first meet.

All music is created by me. I am a musician and flutist out in the real world.  I was going through some creative block, so decided to make a dramatized podfic of my favorite AU Sherlock fanfic to get the juices flowing.

:) This one's for you, Nana_41175.  Keep writing beautifully.

 

 

 

 

**PODFIC LINK**

Link will take you to Soundcloud.com.

Time: 4:45

[Captive Hearts Podfic](https://soundcloud.com/awickedgiraffe/captive-hearts-podfic-updated)


End file.
